Amnesia and Pregnant
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: What happens when Scully, Reyes and Kim mysteriously end up pregnant at the same time? R&R Please! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Amnesia and Pregnant

Authors: Billie Reid and Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Season 9, Alternate Universe

Feedback: Please send feedback to or

Keywords: Mulder/Scully, Doggett/Reyes, Kim/Skinner

Summary: What happens when three women mysteriously end up pregnant at the same time?

Monica was getting ready for bed; it was almost eleven at night, when all the lights went out. She stood there looking around, letting her eyes get used to the darkness. Just as a bright light came through the window and it all went dark.

The next thing Monica knew, she was lying on the bed and her head hurt. She looked over at the clock and saw it was almost five in the morning. She could hear her phone beeping and she reached over and looked at it. It was full. How could it be full? She thought as she looked through the times they came in. Looking at it she saw it spanned seven days. She hurried and called John.

John looked over at the phone and noticed Monica calling. He actually hadn't heard from her in several days and was starting to wonder what was up. "Hey Monica," he answered.

Monica sighed when she heard his voice. She was glad he was ok. "John...I think something happened," she started out. "The last thing I remember was that I was getting ready for bed... seven days ago." She didn't know how he'd take this. Maybe she should have called Mulder and Scully...but it was John she wanted to hear.

As she talked with John, she glanced around the room and noticed nothing was out of place.

John nearly stopped in his tracks. "I have been worried sick about you, Monica. I heard you've been sick all week and you haven't returned my calls. Wait...what do you mean you don't remember anything?"

Monica sat up in bed and noticed her clothes where on backwards. Her mouth dropped. "Just what I mean John... I don't remember anything! Like I said, I was getting ready for bed, the lights went out and then there was this BRIGHT LIGHT and then nothing..." She paused as she pulled at her night gown."John... my clothes are on backwards...what happened to me?" She was worried and couldn't help it, but started crying.

John felt his chest tighten and suddenly felt something he hadn't felt since Luke died…fear. "Hold on Monica, don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, John." She was scared and didn't know what happened to her. She sat on her bed covered up and yet she was still shaking.

Monica pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her hands over her knees and rested her head on them. She tried to remember.

John quickly got into his car and hurried to her apartment. He didn't even care he was breaking the speed limits.

John was panicking. In all the years knowing Monica, he'd never knew her to be easily scared. Something was wrong. He used his spare hey to open her door.

Monica heard him unlock the door and walk down the hall towards her. She glanced up at him. She was happy to see him.

"Oh my god, Monica!" He rushed to her. "Are you okay?" He already knew the answer.

She looked up at him. "I don't know. I can't remember." She started to cry, she couldn't help it. "Why is this happing john?"

"I haven't heard from you in days," he whispered. "Do you remember what you did before bed? During the day?"

She thought a moment. "I worked that day didn't I?" she asked as another waved of nausea over took her.

He looked at her and swallowed. "That was a week ago, Monica. I haven't seen you since. I've been worried sick."

She took a deep breath as she looked at him. "I was getting ready for bed. The lights when out and then a bright light as things shook."

She thought a moment. "I worked that day didn't I?" she asked as another waved of nausea over took her.

She gave him a sad smile. "You were worried sick and I'm sick! What are the odds?" she said. "What did we do that day?"

John managed a smile at that. "Uh, well we were working on a case and we had dinner."

She smiled as she looked at him as she sat on the floor. "Did we kiss too?" she asked. Maybe it was something she hoped for.

"Yes and what else do you remember?"

She closed her eyes and tried to remember but only cried when she couldn't. "I'm sorry, John." She started shaking again

John sighed. "I'm sorry Monica and I'm sure you probably don't want to go to the hospital. How about we call Scully?"

"Don't leave me though, please? I can't do it with out you."

John nodded. "I know, I won't. Let me cook you something to eat while I give Scully a call, ok?"

"I know, let me see what's in the fridge." He pulled out the phone and called Scully.

She nodded and grabbed her blanket and went to the living room so she could see him. "Not a lot please."

"Make sure it's not outdated," she told him as she lay on the couch, hoping she wouldn't throw up again.

John laughed. "Of course not, I have experience attending to pregnant women."

Monica looked towards the kitchen to where John was. "Pregnant? Don't you have to have sex to get pregnant?"

Scully quickly answered the phone so it wouldn't wake up William. "Scully?"

John couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved when he heard Scully's voice. "Hey Agent Scully, sorry to bother you, but I have a situation."

Scully sighed as she headed into the living room away from William, so he wouldn't hear her voice. "What's going on Agent Doggett?" She could tell he was worried, it was in his voice.

"To tell you the truth, Dana, I don't know. Monica has been missing for about a week and all of a sudden, she calls me distraught and can't remember anything after a week ago," John sighed as he fixed something light and simple for Monica.

Scully nodded even though he couldn't see her. "She's been gone and can't remember anything? Is she hurt?" She asked as she walked over and slid on her jeans from earlier.

"Uh, I actually haven't seen anything," John reddened. "I didn't think to ask," he said embarrassed that he and Monica had been partners and maybe even more a long time. 'Hell, it took Agent Scully and Mulder eight years,' he thought. So this had to be nothing. "Just some nausea, I'll see you when you get here."

She then put on her shoes and headed for the bedroom. "Mulder, I'm going over to check on Monica, John said she's been gone for about a week and she called him and doesn't remember anything. I'll be back soon. William's asleep he should be ok for awhile."

"I know how to handle William Scully... go make sure she's ok." He smiled at her.

She gave him a kiss and left, grabbing her keys. "I'm on my way over there, John."

It wasn't long before she was pulling up in front of Monica's apartment. She grabbed her bag and headed on upstairs.

He made some quick toast for Monica with some jam and handed it to her. "I hope you can keep this down, I tried to make it as light as possible," he touched her face.

Monica took the toast. "Thanks John," She said kind of weakly. She heard the door and watched as John went to answer it. She sat there and took a few small bites of toast. Hoping like god it'd stay down.

When he heard the knock on the door, he went and answered. "Thank god. I mean, thanks for coming, Dana. I didn't know what else to do; besides give her something to settle her stomach."

Scully gave him a small smile. "It's not a problem, John." She said as she stepped into Monica's apartment and saw her on the couch. Glancing back at John she spoke. "She doesn't look good, but that could be from her being sick. Plus not eating for almost a week." She walked over to Monica. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I feel like crap, threw up a few minutes ago, and I feel confused."

"Confused about what?"

"Where I've been, what happened to me, why my clothes are on backwards, and why I'm sick. Too much to try to deal with," she spoke slowly.

Scully listened to her as she pulled out a flash light. "Can you follow my finger for me?" She said pointing the light at her eyes and moving her finger side to side.

Monica did as she was told.

"Good job." She looked her head over for injuries. "Head's clear from what I see."

"Good, don't think I could lose much more." Just then she got that feeling in her stomach and sat the toast down as she jumped off the couch and ran for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

John watched helplessly as Scully took in Monica's condition before she ran to the bathroom.

"What is it, Dana, do you know what's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly.

He wanted to go and hold her, tell her it would be okay, but maybe Scully knew something she wouldn't tell Monica.

Scully looked at John as Monica took off. "I'm not sure yet, John." She stood up and followed Monica into the bathroom. "You ok?" She asked walked over to her.

Monica rested her head on her arm after a moment and glanced up at Scully as she walked in. "I don't know Dana... what's wrong with me?" She was shaking.

"Let's get you into bed, if you're finished here."

Monica nodded and stood up carefully. She flushed the toilet and then rinsed her mouth out. She made it back to her bedroom.

Scully watched her and then helped her into bed. "Would it be ok if I gave you a physical? A complete one?"

Monica looked at her for a moment. "If you think it's necessary."

Scully nodded. "Can you undress for me while I get my bag from the other room?"

Monica got scared all of a sudden. Not that it was scary, but scared what she might find. She waited until Scully was out of the room, before she removed her clothes and then lay on the bed under the covers.

Scully walked over to the couch and picked up her bag. "Wait here for now, ok John?" She said to him and left him standing in the living room.

Scully walked back to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

Monica heard the knock. "Come in." She said.

Scully opened the door and walked in. She then shut the door and walked over to her. "I already checked your head and didn't see any signs of trauma, but with you not remembering, I want to see if you were raped or if you have any other injuries that could be hidden from the clothes," she paused a moment. "You ok?"

Monica sucked in a breath. "Oh god..." she closed her eyes."Yeah."

Scully got to work, checking her arms, and back and chest for cuts or bruises. She then checked her legs and feet and not seeing anything. "Ok Monica, I'm going to check, just let me know if you want me to stop."

Monica nodded and lifted her legs up like if she was getting checked out by the doctor, which in a way, she was.

Scully put on gloves and grabbed a few things and looked. "I don't see any signs of tearing or forced entry... but with your symptoms, would you mind taking a pregnancy test?"

Monica's head shot up and looked at her. "WHAT! Why?"

"I'm just saying... there's no tearing, but there is a little inflammation which is cased by sex. So I just want to check."

Monica's heart skipped a beat, but nodded her head.

Scully reached into her bag and pulled a pregnancy test out and handed it to her.

"You have everything in there don't you?" She asked taking it and walking to the bathroom.

Scully laughed. "Yeah, never know what's going to come along."

Monica quickly took the test and the minutes seemed to pass by like hours before she hesitantly glanced at the test.

She looked at the two lines in horror staring up back at her. She rushed out of the bathroom.

"Dana, I think this test is faulty. There's no way I can be pregnant."

Scully nearly turned white. "What? Well that would explain the symptoms," she was speechless as much as Reyes.

"But Dana, I'm on birth control, there's no way," she trailed off. She knew there was always a small chance if she was missing pills or taking antibiotics, but the fact that she couldn't remember had her frightened.

"Oh god, something happened to me, didn't it?"

Scully swallowed. "Well, we could do a few more tests or even a blood test. But a regular urine test is just as accurate. There was one thing," her voice broke. "A chip in your neck."

Monica slumped to the floor and began to cry. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't remember anything and all of a sudden I wake up, PREGNANT!"

Scully didn't know what to say to Monica at this point, really. She felt sorry for her. It would be understandable if it was from her having sex with someone. But with her missing for days and not this. She'd be scared too. She walked over to her and sat down on the floor with her.

"I don't know how to explain it either," she paused. "There are always options. Keep it, give it up for adoption…or abort." She said that last part with distaste. But she wouldn't blame her for one second. She pulled a small blanket down and wrapped it around her. She didn't know if she was shaking because she was crying or cold. "Can I get you anything, Monica?"

Monica had her head rested on her arms as she listened to Dana. "Would it explain why there's a ... chip... in my neck?" She glanced up at her. "I don't know about anything right now. I just want to know what happened to me," she said and glanced towards the door.

John kept looking at his watch. He hadn't seen Dana or Monica in what seemed liked hours to him. He kept walking back and forth, and he was sure if he kept it up, he's wear a path straight to China. He'd sit for a few minutes, and then pace some more. What was taking so long? 'I hope nothing is wrong with Monica,' he thought to himself.

Monica looked at Scully and nodded. She was too overwhelmed to decide. "Well, I guess I probably should have an amino done and then decide."

Scully touched Monica's shoulder and gently rubbed her back. She remembered doing that with William for the same uncertainties. She was infertile and didn't get pregnant until years after the abduction.

She also remembered feeling scared and there was a few times she felt like she was losing the baby. As much as it scared her, she couldn't give it up.

"Yeah, of course there are risks this early in the pregnancy, but that's probably the best option to start before making a decision, I had to do it with William. There are chances of miscarriage, but I had to be sure."

Monica nodded and knew what she was talking about. "You're not alone Monica." Of course, Monica was thinking back to when she saw William do unexplainable things, but she didn't want to upset Scully either.

A knock sounded at the door, bringing her out of her thoughts. Scully looked over at Monica and Monica nodded. "Come in."

At hearing 'Come in'. John opened the door and pushed it opened. He was shocked to see both women sitting on the floor. At that moment, he to, also wanted to be on the floor. He knew something had happened. He could see it in Monica's face.

Monica refused to look at him. How was she able to tell her best friend, that she's pregnant? And after what had just happened? It was tearing her apart.

John looked from Monica, who wasn't looking at him, to Dana. Trying to get something out of them, as to what was going on. "So," he mouthed and gave a small shrug.

Dana looked up at him. She knew it wasn't her place to say so she looked over at Monica. "I'll be in the other room, if you need me," she said and stood up.

Monica gave a small nod, yet continued staying on the floor.

John waited as Dana left. He walked over and sat next to her. "You ok?"

Monica couldn't bear to look at him. "To be honest John, I'm not sure...I'm pregnant."

She managed to turn towards him and see that his face went white. He was speechless. Before he could think anything else, she finished.

"I don't know how this is possible, I haven't been with anyone."

He swallowed and managed to sit with her. "It's not impossible," he whispered.

Monica looked over at John when he spoke. "What do you mean?"

John didn't know how to tell her, he wished she'd remembered. "Um... we've um... been together," he said in a whisper.

Monica sighed. It was only once, but everyone knew once was all it took to get pregnant. "Yeah, that's true. Um, maybe we should do a paternity test...you know just to be sure?"

John nodded hesitantly. He still couldn't believe it would neither be anyone else's nor would he believe she was impregnated by aliens. He definitely didn't want to believe she'd been unfaithful,

Not that he expected 100% commitment from her. They had never really talked about that. But for him, he honestly couldn't see himself with anyone else.

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

Monica sat there a moment trying to wrap her mind around all of this. "Why didn't you come over to see me in the past seven days or so?" She was getting upset all of a sudden. If she was gone, he should have known.

John sat stunned. "I don't know. I felt like I had just taken a nap. I'm as confused as you are... trust me!"

Monica nodded hesitantly. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"You know I'll always be, we'll get through this," he rubbed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, they had since returned to work and trying to still learn what happened months ago. Nothing new has come to the surface.

John was sitting at his desk when Monica walked into work that morning. "Morning." He smiled at her.

Monica was feeling horrible. "Morning." She said as she rested her hand on her tiny, yet growing belly.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

She sat down in the chair and looked at him. "I have a doctor's appointment later today. I'm starting to feel nervous about it. I don't know what they are going to find." She sighed.

Monica was four months pregnant now and the baby would be big enough to see any abnormalities.

John managed a smile. "I'm sure it will be okay. Um, did you want me to come with you?" he nearly blurted out.

Monica looked surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to."

"Well, it's very possible the baby could be mine, also, right?"

She nodded and actually smiled. "Well, that's actually what I'm hoping for."

"Really?"

"I mean, if it's alright with you. It's not like I can change it now. But if it's normal, I want this baby."

He smiled. "Me too, I've really actually wanted to be a father again after Luke. I mean, I'm a bit rusty, but I think I want to give it another try."

Monica smiled at him as she walked over to him. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He reached up and pulled her down to his lap. "Me either," he said as he let his hand roam over her belly. She was just starting to show. She wasn't big yet, but the bulge was noticeable if she wasn't wearing a jacket or sweater. He was in awe of this and was only praying the baby was his. Even if it wasn't, he'd take care of it plus its mom.

Monica giggled when john pulled her down to his lap. "John... we're at work," she said to him.

"Yeah... point being? I mean no one comes down here."

She smiled at him.

He reached up and pulled her down to him so he could kiss her.

She leaned down and kissed him and moaned into it some.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Monica nearly jumped. She looked at John. "Who would be knocking on the door?"

He looked at her and moved in front of her almost on instinct as he opened the door.

John sighed in relief as he noticed it was just Skinner and Scully.

"Since when did you guys knock?"

Scully managed a smile. "Since I don't technically work here anymore."

Skinner shrugged. Proceeding to the point, Scully spoke. "So do you need someone to go with you to your appointment today, Monica?"

Before she could answer, John cut in. "I'm going with her."

Scully smiled, as if she already expected that answer. Monica was still surprised.

Skinner looked over at Monica. "If you need some off for anything, let me know."

Monica nodded. "Thanks, sir."

John looked over at Monica and then down at his watch. "We should get going so we're not late for your appointment."

Monica walked over and grabbed her purse.

Scully looked at her. "Let me know what's going on."

"Of course," she said and walked over towards the door where everyone was at.

John looked at them. "Bye."

Skinner looked to Scully, wondering if she's tell them what she found now or later.

Scully shrugged Skinner of and stepped to the side. Skinner and Scully watched as they left.

Skinner looked down at Scully. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Scully shrugged. "I don't want to stress her out before her appointment."

"Makes sense, but you will have to sooner rather then later." he said.

"I know, sir."

Meanwhile John and Monica stood inside the elevator and he had his hand rested on her lower back.

Monica thought for a moment and looked over at John.

"Maybe it's me, but I have a feeling Scully had to tell me something."

John looked confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean why else did both of them come down to the office."

He shrugged as they walked out of the elevator and down to the parking garage.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Let's get through your appointment first."

Monica nodded and got into his truck. She'll talk to Scully later about it.

John drove to the hospital; he couldn't wait to find out what was going on with the baby. Yet he was also scared about it too. Would it be the answer she wanted?

Skinner shook his head. "I still can't believe this is all happening at the same time. I mean yes, I had just left Kim's place... and she didn't recall much of anything afterwards but a bright light and then being home a before morning. I didn't even know she was gone. I should have stayed," he said.

Scully looked at him. "You had no idea that was going to happen. Yet, we have it matched down to a T that they where taken at the same time and day. Something has to be going on."

Skinner nodded in agreement. "Are you pregnant too?" He teased.

Scully almost laughed and stopped with startling realization. "Well, William was a miracle. But I guess I never thought I'd ever be pregnant again." She let her hand wander to her belly in horror.

She remembered feeling vaguely nauseated within the last week, but didn't think much of it other than stomach flu. "I don't think it's possible," she started, her face turning white. "Oh my god," she whispered.

Skinner's mouth dropped in horror. "Scully..." he grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall to the floor. He guided her over to the chair. "Are you alright?" he asked. He noticed when her hand went to her stomach and she became white. He saw her sway some and that's when he helped.

"It can't be... can it?" Scully said looking up at him.

"Like you said, anything is possible." Skinner said. "Should we take you to the hospital?" He didn't know what was going on or how to explain it.

"Yeah."

He nodded and helped her up. He'd take her himself and then call Mulder. Kim had an appointment tomorrow and he was all of a sudden very worried about the three women.

Twenty minutes later, Scully was in an exam room and waiting for the results. Skinner was in the waiting room and just then Mulder showed up.

"What's going on?" Mulder said walking over to Skinner.

"We don't know yet... she's fine. Just checking something out."

As much as he wanted to know about Scully, he wanted to get home to Kim. "Mind calling me once you find out what's going on? I need to get back to Kim." He didn't want to leave Kim alone when things where going crazy.

"Sure." Mulder said. "What room is she in?"

"Exam room 4. It's on the right down that hall there," he said and pointed.

"Thanks," Mulder said and left.

Skinner left the hospital and drove to Kim's.

John was walking to the bathroom and just as he got to the waiting room area, he saw Skinner leaving and Mulder walking down the hall way. He couldn't stop wondering what was going on.

He followed Mulder down the hallway and peeked into the small window in the door and saw Scully on the table. Now he was confused.

He returned to Monica after a few minutes. "You're not going to believe it. Skinner just left here and Mulder walked into a room... Scully's here," he said to her.

Monica's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yeah, I hope everything is okay," he reached out to grab her hand. "But let's get through this first before we check on her."

Monica nodded. When the doctor came in, she performed an amniocentesis in which she extracted some fluid from Monica's abdomen. She had requested the vial for her so she could have Scully obtain the results, which could take a few weeks with full DNA testing. The doctor told John that Monica would need to take it easy for awhile to avoid possible complications after the procedure. John nodded grimly as he remembered the time Scully had the same procedure and nearly miscarried.

The doctor looked over at her. "I'd like it if you stayed here for at least an hour so we can make sure nothing will happen."

"I don't want to stay here for an hour longer!" she whined.

John held her hand as he was sitting in the chair next to her; he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. "But we will," he added.

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"John..." she started to say.

"None of that.,we don't want something bad happening, because we didn't stay calm and relaxed for you to heal. Right now the baby's life, plus yours is in danger. I don't want anything happening to either of you," he told her.

She smiled at him. "So... what do you think Scully's here for?"

John shrugged. "Not sure. Lets not worry about that right now, honey."

Monica smiled at hearing him call her a pet name.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the doctor walked into Scully's room.

"Well, we have the results." he started.

Scully looked at the doctor as she realized was holding her breath and Mulder was holding her hand.

"You're pregnant. Congratulations," he said to her.

Scully gasped. A mixture of joy and fear overwhelmed her at the same time. "Oh my god."

The doctor nodded at them. "Did you want me to give you to a moment?"

Scully quickly shook her head. "Could you uh, do an amino? I'd like to test the DNA myself, if that's possible."

Mulder grasped her hand. The excitement of having another baby overwhelmed him, but he was also afraid for her and the baby. What if this child was like William? What if it wasn't in a worse way?

The doctor nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I normally require a second appointment for that, but I can squeeze that in today. Being a doctor yourself, I'm sure you're aware of the risks?"

Scully nodded.

"Well considering your age, we would need to do an amino at some point anyways, just as a preventative measure for mothers over 35. I'll give you two a moment, while I get everything ready," she said and left the room.

Mulder watched as the doctor left the room. He then glanced down at Scully and smiled. "I'd ask how, but I think I know how they are created... but um... how?" He knew William was a miracle and to have a second one? They still thought she was barren.

Scully shrugged. "I'm not sure either Mulder... but I wonder if this has to do with Monica and Kim. Something is going on here. We need to find out how far along I am and when my due date is."

Mulder nodded. "This is sounding like a conspiracy if you ask me."

"Everything sounds like it to you, who are you trying to kid Mulder?" She smiled at him.

He nodded and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Skinner arrived at Kim's and let himself in.

Kim was lying on the couch and looked over at him when he walked in.

"How are you doing?" Skinner said walking over and kneeling down in front of her on the couch. He rested his hand on her side.

"Pregnant and nervous," she replied.

"Yeah, I know sweetie. Um, we are working on it. I'm going with you tomorrow if that's ok."

She smiled and nodded at him.

Mulder stepped out of the room and called Skinner, he said once they found something out he'd call him.

Skinner pulled out his cell phone. "Skinner," he said.

"Sir... it's Mulder. Um, Scully's pregnant."

"What? Her too?" He sighed.

"Yeah, we're doing an amino and we'll have the results in a few weeks. When we find out more, we will let you know."

"Thanks Mulder, and congratulations."

"Thanks... hey... you too."

Skinner was puzzled at first but smiled. "Thanks." He hung up the phone and looked at Kim. "Scully's pregnant too."

Kim's mouth dropped. "If it wasn't for being with you and then the bright light... I'd say EVERYONE had the same idea." She smiled. "We ALL were horny."

"KIM!" Walter smiled and rubbed her side. "We are worried about the light though. Something is going on, but we don't know what. I mean, would you have been pregnant if you didn't see the light after that night? And you where only had gone a few hours. Monica was gone for a week. Why keep her longer? Scully as far as I know didn't see a light…but she was taken once before so maybe she didn't need to be taken." He mumbled.

"That's a lot to take in," Kim said to him.

Monica met with Scully shortly after the procedure and Skinner wasn't hesitant in the slightest to give them all time off. Rumors were going to start running once all three of them started showing.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again, Dana," she said handing her the vial. "We're all pregnant, me you and Kim. I'm still so scared in a way."

Scully nodded. "Well, we'll have the results soon. But we have to do our best to stay off our feet for the next 24 hours. I'll work on getting these tested tomorrow."

Monica nodded. "Yeah, John's not letting me do anything until tomorrow," she looked over at him and smiled.

"That's right. Now lets get you home and in bed," John said. He looked over at Dana. "Congratulations, Scully."

Scully smiled.

Mulder looked at her. "You staying bed is a good idea... come on."

John took Monica home to bed and made sure she was comfortable and he called and ordered them a pizza.

Monica looked over at him. "You know...I can get used to this." She teased.

"Yeah, I know," he said as he rubbed her feet. "So... how far along are you?" He asked.

"My doctor said I am 4 months now."

John nodded at her. He leaned forward and still looking at her as he reached out his hand; he wanted to make sure it was ok for him to touch her belly.

Monica watching him move and nodded some and watched his hand land on her belly. She wasn't big yet. She bit her lip as she felt his hand land on her stomach.

He was mesmerized by the feel of the hardened bump there. "You're going to make a great mom."

Mulder had taken Scully home and made sure she stayed in bed and told William not to be jumping on mommy, she needed to rest.

Scully couldn't stop thinking about what everything means. Why would the three of them be pregnant at the same time? Where THEY up to something? Or did they just want their hands full so they couldn't do anything any more?

Skinner sat down on the couch and held Kim in his arms. Even though Kim seemed to be handling it well, he could tell she was scared. Hell, he was too.

Monica managed a smile. "Well, over all, everything went okay. The baby looked perfect any healthy, as far as we can tell. I can say I will be at perfect ease until Scully comes back with the DNA results. But our baby definitely looks human."

John laughed. "What were you expecting, an alien?" He was still a little skeptical after these last few years. Hell, even Scully was still trying to rationalize using science after eight years. Some habits do die hard.

"No, I'm just worried. Something happened to all of us that we cannot explain. I guess if the baby is like William, I can live with that. But if he or she is born green, I don't know about that."

John nodded. "It's going to be okay. We saw a normal baby in that picture; I was there the whole time. There were no goofs."

Monica looked over at John. "Thanks for being there with me John." She hugged him.

"You're welcome," he said and kissed her head. "And if it does have 3 eyes, we'll treat it normal!"

"JOHN! You're horrible!" she slapped his arm.

John just laughed at her.

Meanwhile, Scully and Mulder picked up William from her mom's and went back home. Scully wasn't ready to share the news with her mother. Not until she got the final results that put her fears at rest.

When they put William down for bed, Scully decided she would crash early as well. She couldn't get her thoughts off the baby. What if it would be in danger once her pregnancy was realized? Although once William born and he wasn't what they thought he was, he was safe. She only hoped that was the case for this baby.

According to Mulder, nothing strange had happened to her to warrant this and that was saying something. So the baby had to be normal if she wasn't taken. But she was faced with the same uncertainty…how?


	5. Chapter 5

A few long weeks later, it seemed like an eternity before the results finally came in.

Reyes and Scully both breathed sighs of relief once Scully explained the DNA results. The babies were indeed normal; however there seemed to be a presence of human junk DNA that would be active

in these babies. Alien DNA that existed in the human species, but was inactive amongst the race.

"So, what does that mean?" Monica asked, confused.

Scully looked at her for a moment before responding. "I mean, our babies carry the same active DNA William has. It...it's what gives him these strange abilities, Monica."

Monica could tell Scully had tears in her eyes at these implications. Although their offspring were perfectly healthy and human, it was the attempt the rebels made to make integrating into colonization easier.

Technically, they were human, but naturally immune to the alien virus and had super human capabilities.

Monica looked over at Scully. "So, if our babies are special... does that mean so is Kim's baby?"

Scully thought for a moment. "Well, if she was taken also. Her baby is probably just like yours. But I was never taken. Then again, I was never taken before I had William either.

I think for Mulder and me, with his illness being cured and my abduction and natural immunity to the virus, I don't think they need me anymore. Any children Mulder and I have will have a natural immunity to the alien virus." It pained her to think that her children were so desirable and wanted in this way. She only hoped she'd be able to protect them.

Monica looked at her. "But, they're going to be okay, right?"

Scully nodded her head. "They should be. I mean, nothing is pointing to them being into any danger." She bit her lip as she rested her hand on her belly. She couldn't believe she was pregnant again.

Monica gave her a small smile. "What did the paternity tests come back as?" She asked.

"That your baby is John's," she told her and handed her the file.

Monica took it and read it. She then smiled. "I hope that means the baby is normal."

Scully laughed. "Like what's said to me... as normal as the parents are," she teased.

"Yeah... I know right... but see... that's the plus side. We're more normal then you two," she teased back.

"What's to say Kim's baby will be? We don't know who the father is in her case," Scully suggested.

"You mean you think she sleeps around? I thought Skinner said he was over there."

"That's all he said. He never said they where together or slept together or anything." Scully said.

Monica nodded. "We could ask and find out."

"Go for it... I'll let you to the honors."

"Gee thanks." She said as she picked up her phone and called her boss.

"Skinner."

"Sir, its Monica. I just have a question to ask you."

"Monica, what can I do for you?" He used her first name.

"Walter. I was just wondering, Um, Dana and I both know the father of our child yet they may be special like William... we where just wondering... Did you sleep with Kim? Are you the father of her baby?".

Skinner was startled by this question. It was something he'd expect from Mulder, but definitely not Agent Reyes. But she was like him in a lot of ways.

"Wow, you sure know how to be frank, Agent Reyes. But to answer your question, yes Kim and I have had physical relations," he reddened.

"Just between you and me...and maybe Mulder and Scully," he finished.

She nodded knowingly and smiled. "I can deal with that."

"Thank you sir and congratulations." She smiled.

Scully knew but that answer alone what the she answer was. They were together at some point.

Monica hung up the phone and nodded at Scully.

"Well, our babies have normal fathers... now just don't know what or why this is happening."

Months went on with out anything new happening. Everything seemed normal.

Since discovering they were pregnant, Mulder and Doggett had decided to take things to the next level and made honest women out of their partners.


	6. Chapter 6

Since discovering they were pregnant, Mulder and Doggett had decided to take things to the next level and made honest women out of their partners.

Monica had moved in with John and Scully and Mulder had found a small place in the suburbs of Virginia. Despite how the children were conceived, neither of them could be happier.

Skinner had married the two couples in a joint wedding and he and Kim planned to get married after the baby was born. Scully's mom had agreed to watch William until she was told the baby was born and that she could come and see her new grandchild. Mulder and Scully were expecting a little girl and Monica and John we're expecting twins, a boy and a girl. Skinner was expecting a son, much to his delight.

Scully was sitting at home watching TV with Mulder and William when she felt a strange pain rip across her stomach and then felt wetness. "Um...Mulder... my water just broke!"

"What? Now... that games on."

Scully hit his arm. "Don't tell me... tell your kid... maybe the baby wants to watch it with you!" She rolled her eyes.

Over at John's, Monica's been staying with her and he was enjoying this new change. She was lying on the couch with her head on his lap as he watched NASCAR.

"OUHHHHH" Monica screamed when we felt a pain.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Pain..." She said. "And wetness."

"The race isn't over with."

"John... don't make me have to brake up with you over this!"

"Got it!" He said as he stood up and helped her to the car.

On October 13th. At 10:13 am the babies where born. At that time the lights had gone out and a small bright light was seen in each of their rooms.

Scully looked from the light and then over to Mulder. It was something the doctors didn't see, just the parents. This made it even spookier. When the doctor gave them privacy, Scully spoke. "Mulder... what the hell is happening?" She said as she held her daughter close to protect her.

Mulder brushed her hair out of her face and kissed both his wife and daughter. "I'm not sure honey... I don't think they are here to harm... only to protect," he reassured her.

"Go and let our friends know I'm here, and tell mom she can bring William," Scully said after she returned his kiss.

Mulder nodded and walked out of the room to do as she told. He rounded the corner and saw John. "Hey...Scully had her baby."

John smiled. "So did Monica. Well twins anyways. God, I don't know what I'm going to do with twins," his smile got bigger.

"Really? I didn't even know you guys where here. Scully had our daughter at 10:13 this morning. After 8 hours of labor," Mulder told him.

John's face dropped. "You said 10:13 this morning and 8 hours of delivery?"

Mulder nodded.

"Monica was in labor for 8 hours and she had our first one, out son at 10:13 too. Our daughter was born just a few seconds after that. C-section."

Mulder stared at him in shock. "Um...once she had your kids in her arm... did anything happen?"

John nodded. "Lights went out and a bright light was hovered above us. It was after the doctor's left."

"Shit... you too!"

Just then Skinner walked out of a room and just about ran them over. "I'm sorry guys."

"You're here too?" They asked Skinner at the same time.

Skinner nodded and he was on cloud nine. "Yeah, who would have thought that..."

Mulder spoke."8 hours of delivery?"

It was John that spoke next. "Born at 10:13 this morning and once the doctors left there was a light?"

Skinner's mouth dropped. "What's going on?"

"Same for us."

Skinner removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mulder smiled. "Congratulations you guys... I need to call Maggie to bring William and get back in there with Scully and our daughter."

"We will have to get together if everything else is the same," John said.

"We will, right now I'm sure the women aren't up for much... and Monica... she needs her rest."

John nodded. "Yes, after a C-section, I'm sure she does. Well I'm going to go spoil my son and daughter." He looked at Skinner. "What did Kim have?"

Skinner smiled as he looked at his agents. "Boy... I have a son," he whispered. He still couldn't believe it.

John smiled and patted Skinner's back. "Congratulations, sir! What are you going to name him?"

Walter smiled. "Watson, I think it beats Walter Jr and a little more original."

"That's great."

"What about you, Agent Doggett?"

"Micaela Grace and Mulder and Scully's baby is Emily Rose."

"Wow, I still can't believe this has happened and they are all normal. At least on the outside."

John shrugged. "At least they weren't born with green skin and black eyes, I don't know how I would have handled that," he laughed.

He was glad Monica's parents were able to fly out and see their newest son-in-law and granddaughter.

Skinner nodded at John's joke. "I just hope nothing happens to our kids or our wives. I couldn't handle that. I love Kim and Watson so much its crazy."

"I understand sir. I love my family too. I never thought I'd be able to experience this again after Luke." John smiled at his son's memory.

Skinner smiled. "I should get back to Kim. I'll talk to you guys later."

"You too, sir." John looked over and saw Monica's parents. He smiled and greeted them and then led them to Monica's room. Where her parents gloated over their grandkids.

Monica sat in bed as she watched her mom and dad hold and play with her kids. She leaned against John as he sat on the bed with her.

"You know honey, you should get some rest."

"I know... I just wanted to spend a little time with my parents. I haven't seen them in awhile." Monica said to him and kissed him.

Meanwhile, Walter walked back into Kim's room with a big smile on his face. "Hey, beautiful," he said as he kissed her.

Kim was sitting in bed breast feeding their son. She smiled and kissed him back. "Hey yourself."

He took a set and watching them. "Well, you're not going to believe it, but um... Scully and Monica are both here AND they also had their babies at the same time Watson was born. 10:13."

Kim looked up at him. "Now that's an X File," she said to him.

"I know, tell me about it. They also had seen the bright light. We don't know what that means yet. Maybe our four beautiful kids will be the ones to save the world," he teased.

"Walter, that's not funny!" Kim said to him.

"Sorry hun," he said as they watched their son sleep peacefully.

"It's okay, you know I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed her.

Meanwhile, Mulder and Scully gazed happily at their newborn daughter, Emily Rose. Maggie's had brought William in to see his sister. Of course, he didn't understand the concept of little sister yet, but he touched her and watched her with curious and protective eyes. Scully couldn't believe she had a second miracle.

William was the only child she expected to have, but now he had a sibling to share his childhood with.

Mulder lay in the cot next to her after Maggie took William back home. "So 10:30 is the luck timing, Scully, Must be a conspiracy. Especially on October 13th."

Scully shook her head. "I'm just glad they are okay. I'm so blessed. I know they will have abilities, but we can figure that out in time. At least I know I am not the only mother with a miraculous child."

Mulder smiled. "Yeah, can you believe all of us are having kids at the same time? I know Agent Reyes' parents are thrilled, I heard they've been waiting for her to have a family for awhile and they just love Agent Doggett." Scully smiled. "I bet my mom has felt the same way for awhile, Mulder."

Mulder looked at Scully. "So, you're saying I should have jumped your bones with in the first few years we worked together?" He winked. "I would have loved to."

Scully blushed. "Me too," she smiled. She motioned for Mulder to walk over to her. "Come here, you."

Mulder walked over to her. "What's wrong honey?"

She reached up with one arm and pulled him down to her and kissed him. She then smiled at her. "I didn't tell you yet... Happy Birthday, Mulder. I love you." She smiled.

Mulder couldn't hide the smile. "Thanks."

"And happy birthday sweetie," she said looking down at their daughter. The baby fretted and she smiled, looking back at Mulder.

"Sorry you had to spend it like this; I'll make it up to you later."

Mulder whistled. "I'll hold you to that; you're not getting out of that one, g-woman."

END

Please R&R!


End file.
